Survey Says
by Dazedandconfused8616
Summary: This struck me as a good idea to write, and I don't know if it's been done before, but I felt like writing this, so I did. It's basically a survey that characters from Harry Potter took. All feedback is welcome!
1. James Potter

Survey Says…

**Survey Says…**

**A/N: This struck me as a good idea to write, and I know it has been done before, but I wanted to write it, so I did. This is basically a survey (hence the title) that characters from Harry Potter took. The questions are the same for each character, but the answers are unique to them. FYI, if some information wasn't specifically stated in the books, I would either deduce the answer, or completely make it up, i.e.: wands.**

**Name: **James Potter

**House:**

Gryffindor, where dwell the brave at heart!

**Your boggart:**

That something were to happen to one of my friends--I couldn't live without them.

**Biggest Secret:**

My middle name is Ignotus—Isn't it horrible?

**Patronus form:**

Stag—NOT to be confused with a deer! They are entirely different!

**Favorite Spell:**

_Stupefy_—very handy!

**Best friend:**

Sirius Black—no offense to Moony, but Sirius is like my brother.

**Worst Enemy: **

Severus Snape--He spends _WAY_ too much time with Lily!

**Favorite Class at Hogwarts:**

Defense Against the Dark Arts.

**Blood Status (even if you believe it doesn't matter):**

Pureblood

**Wand:**

Mahogany, dragon heartstring, 11 inches, very pliable. (Great for transfiguration!)

**Crush—if any.**

Lily Evans

**Favorite Hogwarts Professor:**

McGonagall; she likes me, she just has a funny way of showing it.

**Favorite Magical Creature:**

Demiguise--they also can become invisible!

**Favorite thing about yourself:**

How can I choose?

**Least favorite thing about yourself:**

Lily says I'm an arrogant jerk, so... I guess that.

**Any nicknames?**

Prongs

**Pet peeves:**

When people call me Jimmy.

**Favorite Magical Object:**

My broomstick! (Not _that _broomstick, you perverts! Hehe!) Oh yeah, and the Cloak!

**Favorite Quote:**

"_Mr. Prongs agrees with Mr. Moony, and would like to add that Professor Snape is an ugly git."_

* * *

**By the way, I would like to point out that any similarity between character's answers was completely intentional.**


	2. Lily Evans

**Lily Evans**

**Name: **Lily Evans

**House:**

Gryffindor

**Boggart: **

Snakes—I just can't stand them.

**Biggest Secret:**

James Potter isn't _that _bad. In fact, he's kind of cute...

**Patronus:**

Doe

**Favorite Spell:**

_Rictusempra_—the Tickling Jinx--_VERY_ effective!

**Best Friend:**

Severus Snape...although I have been getting sick of his dark ways.

**Worst Enemy:**

Petunia—it's sad, but she just hates me!

**Favorite Class at Hogwarts:**

Ancient Runes

**Blood Status (even if you believe it does not matter):**

Muggle-Born

**Wand:**

Willow, unicorn tail hair, ten-and-one-quarter inches, quite swishy (nice wand for charm work)

**Crush, if any:**

As shocking as it is, I think I like James Potter!

**Favorite Hogwarts Professor:**

Professor McGonagall-- a wonderful teacher, plus, Animagi are cool.

**Favorite Magical Creature:**

Puffskein--they are SO cute!

**Favorite thing about yourself:**

My hair...whoa, I sound like Sirius!

**Least favorite thing about yourself:**

I'm kind of a bookworm.

**Any nicknames?**

Lily-flower (my parents, and James), Evans

**Pet peeves:**

Being called "Mudblood"; it hurts, it really does.

**Favorite Magical Object:**

Well, other than the obvious choice (my wand), I would definately have to say the moving pictures and portraits.

**Favorite Quote:**

"If knowledge is power, then a goddess am I." -I don't remember who said it! All I know is I read it off the Internet somewhere, but it was definately a quote. I couldn't find any really good Lily quotes.


	3. Sirius Black

**Sirius Black**

**A/N: I would like to thank magicalhannah7 and Lyric Mania for adding me to their Story Alert/ Favorite Story. Anyway, on with the survey!**

**Name: **Sirius Black

**House:**

Gryffindor--and proud of it!

**Boggart:**

Myself without my hair—I have no idea what I would do without it!

**Biggest Secret:**

I sometimes consider doing my homework, but I always decide against it.

**Patronus Form:**

A big, shaggy dog.

**Favorite Spell:**

_Levicorpus—_good times, good times.

**Best Friend:**

James, then comes Moony….oh yeah, and Wormy.

**Worst Enemy:**

Regulus—worse than fleas, that one.

**Favorite Class at Hogwarts:**

Defense Against the Dark Arts

**Blood Status:**

Blood Traitor

**Wand:**

Reed and unicorn hair, 10 3/4 inches, whippy (Ollivander's words, not mine!)

**Crush—if any:**

Any girl and every girl—as long as she's not in Slytherin.

**Favorite Hogwarts Professor:**

McGonagall—a fellow Animagus.

**Favorite Magical Creature:**

Dragon--any kind, though I don't much fancy a Horntail.

**Favorite thing about yourself: **

My hair...wow, I sound like Lily.

**Least favorite thing about yourself:**

The fact that I'm related to my family--though Andromeda's nice.

**Any nicknames:**

Padfoot, Paddy, any variation of Padfoot you can think up.

**Pet Peeves:**

School

**Favorite Magical Object:**

My hair--it's magical enough! (Whoa, I'm starting to sound like Lucius! That's a scary thought!) No, Sirius-ly, it'd have to be the Marauders Map.

**Favorite Quote:**

_"Mr. Padfoot would like to register his astonishment that an idiot like that ever became a professor."_


	4. Remus Lupin

**Remus Lupin**

**Name: **Remus Lupin

**House:**

Gryffindor

**Boggart:**

The full moon… or somebody saying that we've run out of chocolate.

**Biggest Secret:**

Erm…I think you can guess.

**Patronus Form:**

Wolf

**Favorite Spell:**

_Wadiwasi_—very useful, that one.

**Best Friend:**

James and Sirius..oh, and Peter.

**Worst Enemy:**

I don't really have enemies.

**Favorite Class at Hogwarts:**

Defense Against the Dark Arts

**Blood Status:**

Half-Blood

**Wand:**

Hazel, dragon heartstring, 12 inches.

**Crush—if any.**

I can't be with anybody without endangering them…a bit sad, really.

**Favorite Hogwarts Professor:**

McGonagall-- she's always been nice to me.

**Favorite thing about yourself:**

My intelligence

**Least Favorite thing about yourself:**

My, er..._ furry little problem._

**Any nicknames?**

Moony

**Pet peeves:**

The full moon.

**Favorite Magical Creature:**

Thestrals—every bit as misunderstood as werewolves.

**Favorite Magical Object:**

Well, I'd have to say the Whomping Willow--it's so terrifying that most people wouldn't notice the entrance to the Shrieking Shack!

**Favorite Quote:**

"_Mr. Moony presents his compliments to Professor Snape and begs him to keep his abnormally large nose out of other people's business."_


	5. Severus Snape

Severus Snape

**Severus Snape**

**Name: **Severus Snape

**House:**

Slytherin.

**Boggart: **

humiliation

**Biggest Secret:**

I sometimes wish I wasn't in Slytherin.

**Patronus: **

Doe, because of Lily.

**Favorite Spell:**

_Muffliato--_ extremely useful spell, that!

**Best Friend:**

Lily Evans

**Worst Enemy:**

The Marauders--especially Potter.

**Favorite Class at Hogwarts:**

Potions—I've always had a knack for it.

**Blood Status:**

Half-blood Prince

**Wand:**

Cypress wood and unicorn hair, 11 inches.

**Crush, if any:**

Lily Evans

**Favorite Hogwarts Professor:**

Professor Slughorn--nice, but obnoxious at times.

**Favorite Magical Creature:**

Crup.

**Favorite thing about yourself:**

My intelligence

**Least Favorite thing about yourself:**

My greasy hair and hooked nose.

**Any nicknames?**

Sev, the Half-Blood Prince, and my least favorite one, Snivellus.

**Pet Peeves:**

Being called Snivellus.

**Favorite Magical Object:**

Um, I dunno... My wand, I guess?

**Favorite Quote:**

_"I do not take cheek from anyone, Potter . . . not even 'the Chosen One.'"_


	6. Albus Dumbledore

**Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore**

**A/N: I'd like to thank all my reviewers, and also feisty.red.head for adding me to story alert! By the way, I went back and edited all the chapters, because I came up with new questions. On with the survey!**

**Name: **Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, but you can call me Professor Dumbledore.

**House:**

Gryffindor

**Boggart:**

Lord Voldemort winning

**Biggest secret:**

I didn't try to keep this secret, nobody ever asked: I am gay and was once in love with Gellert Grindelwald.

**Patronus Form:**

Phoenix, hence "Order of the Phoenix"

**Favorite Spell:**

_Accio—_the Summoning Charm

**Best friend:**

Minerva McGonagall

**Worst Enemy:**

I'd say Tom, but then people would think I hate the barman at the Leaky Cauldron! So for that sake, I shall say Lord Voldemort.

**Favorite Class at Hogwarts:**

Transfiguration was always my favorite—I even taught it!

**Blood Status:**

Pureblood, but Blood Status is unimportant.

**Wand:**

Rowan and phoenix feather, 10 and 3/4 inches. But then, of course, I got the Elder wand (which I currently use) which is, as the name suggests, elder, with a Thestral tail hair.

**Crush—if applies.**

I'm a bit too old for dating!

**Favorite Hogwarts Professor:**

How can I choose amongst my colleagues?

**Favorite Magical Creature:**

Phoenix—fascinating creatures!

**Favorite thing about yourself:**

My beard—although it is now so long that I must tie it back with a scrunchie!

**Least Favorite thing about yourself:**

My habit of keeping secrets clutched tightly to my chest.

**Any nicknames?**

No, although one student (Sirius) does call me Mr. D., and also sometimes Dumbly

**Pet Peeves:**

Being called Dumbly, Dumbles, Dumblydore, etc.

**Favorite Magical Object:**

My Pensieve.

**Favorite Quote:**

"_I'm glad it's dark; I haven't blushed this much since Madam Pomfrey told me she liked my new earmuffs."_


	7. Harry Potter

**Harry James Potter**

**A/N: Please ignore my excessive use of middle names from here on out. I'll try to limit it only to my favorite characters, and the characters whose middle names I happen to know.**

**Name: **Harry James Potter

**House:**

Gryffindor, and proud of it!

**Boggart:**

Voldemort winning—but I can't let that happen, its too horrible!

**Biggest Secret:**

I am incredibly jealous of Ron's big family

**Patronus Form:**

Stag: just like my dad's

**Favorite Spell:**

_Expelliarmus—_enough said.

**Best friend(s):**

Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger

**Worst Enemy:**

Let me give you a hint: It starts with V, and rhymes with "Shmoldemort"

**Favorite class at Hogwarts:**

Defense Against the Dark Arts

**Blood Status (we know, it's not important):**

Half-blood

**Wand:**

Well, I've used two wands: My own wand (my favorite) that I got from Ollivander (holly and phoenix feather, 11 inches), and the wand I took from Malfoy--hawthorn and unicorn hair, 10 inches.

**Crush, if any:**

Ginny Weasley

**Favorite Hogwarts Professor:**

Professor Lupin was by far the best

**Favorite magical creature:**

I guess hippogriff.

**Favorite thing about yourself:**

My eyes

**Least favorite thing about yourself:**

The fact that I'm family-less

**Any nicknames?**

Oh yeah, loads! "The Chosen One", "The Boy Who Lived," "Undesirable No. 1," "Barny Weasley," "Vernon Dudley," "Neville Longbottom," etc. Personally, I prefer Harry.

**Pet Peeves:**

Being gawked at by strangers.

**Favorite Magical Object:**

My Firebolt! Oh yeah, and the Invisibility Cloak.

**Do you happen to have an alias?**

I've used them: Barny Weasley, Vernon Dudley, Neville Longbottom.

**Favorite Quote:**

"_I don't go looking for trouble. Trouble usually finds me."_


	8. Ron Weasley

**Ronald Weasley**

**A/N: Okay, I know Ron's middle name is Bilius, but I didn't use it because, quite frankly, I feel sorry for him!**

**Name: **Ron Weasley

**House:**

Gryffindor:

**Boggart:**

Spiders, particularly Acromantulas

**Biggest Secret:**

My middle name is Bilius

**Patronus Form:**

Terrier

**Favorite Spell:**

_Wingardium Leviosa—_I believe I once knocked out a troll with it.

**Best Friend(s):**

Harry and Hermione

**Worst Enemy:**

Viktor Krum

**Favorite Class at Hogwarts:**

Defense Against the Dark Arts

**Blood Status:**

Blood Traitor

**Wand**:

I've actually used two: my first wand--Bill's old one (ash and unicorn hair, 12 inches), and my own wand (willow and unicorn hair, 14 inches)

**Crush—if any:**

Hermione Granger

**Favorite Hogwarts Professor:**

Flitwick—I like his squeaky voice.

**Favorite Magical Creature:**

Puffskein—I had one once, but then Fred and George used it for bludger practice.

**Favorite thing about yourself:**

My Weasley-red hair

**Least favorite thing about yourself:**

My freckles--I've been mistakenly diagnosed with Spattergroit a few too many times!

**Any Nicknames?**

Roonil Wazlib, Ickle Ronniekins, Stan Shunpike, and the the one I despise: Won-won.

**Pet Peeves:**

Being called Won-Won.

**Favorite Magical Object:**

Anything made by Fred and George--those two are incredible!

**Favorite Quote:**

"_And what in the name of Merlin's most baggy Y Fronts was that about?"_


	9. Hermione Jean Granger

**Hermione Jean Granger**

**A/N: Big round of applause for Twinkie and James018 for adding me to their favorite author/story list! **

**Name:** Hermione Granger

**House:**

Gryffindor

**Boggart:**

Failure—I know it's sad, seeing as I manage to score at least 110 on every test we take, but I am afraid of failing!

**Biggest Secret:**

I cry more when Ron and I fight than any other time in my life, at least, so far.

**Patronus Form:**

Otter

**Favorite Spell:**

_Protego—_it's saved our necks too many times to count.

**Best Friend:**

Harry and Ron, although I love being able to get away from them and have "girl-time" wit h Ginny.

**Worst Enemy:**

Lavender Brown—I can never forgive her for snogging Ron—and in front of me, no less!

**Favorite Class at Hogwarts:**

Ancient Runes—it's incredible how simple symbols can tell stories!

**Blood Status:**

Muggle-Born

**Wand:**

Vine and dragon heartstring, 10 and three-quarter inches.

**Crush—if any:**

Ron Weasley—although last I checked, he still thinks I like Viktor Krum.

**Favorite Hogwarts Professor:**

Other than Hagrid, I'd have to say that Professor Lupin was definitely the best teacher.

**Favorite Magical Creature:**

Kneazle--I love my Crookshanks! I managed to figure out that he is half kneazle.

**Favorite Thing About Yourself:**

My hair, I guess, because it's my most prominent feature (in a good way!)

**Least Favorite thing about yourself:**

I'd say my "overlarge front teeth," but Madam Pomfrey fixed that back in fourth year. However, Harry and Ron are always complaining that I'm annoying, so…yeah, I guess that.

**Any nicknames?**

Mione (pronounced MY-oh-nee). It's my parent's nickname for me, but Harry and Ron use it sometimes, too. Herm-oh-ninny, by Viktor, and Hermy by Grawp. Oh yeah, and I once posed as Penelope Clearwater.

**Pet Peeves:**

1.) When Ron finds stupid reasons to fight with me.

2.) When Harry and Ron don't listen to me, even though I am clearly right.

**Favorite Magical Object:**

Well, other than the books, which are obviously my favorite, I would definately have to say the Time Turner. I had to give mine back, of course, because my life got too exhausting for me to handle, but it was certainly fun while it lasted!

**Favorite Quote:**

_"Twitchy little ferret, aren't you, Malfoy?"_


	10. Ginny Weasley

Ginevra Weasley

**Ginevra Molly Weasley**

**A/N: Okay, remember back on like chapter 6, when I said I hoped to have at least 10 reviews by chapter 10? Well, so far I've got, wait for it…. 2! Two! Come on, people! Review!**

**Name: **Ginny Weasley

**House:**

Gryffindor, like everyone else in my family.

**Boggart:**

Someone I love being hurt.

**Biggest Secret:**

I only really started dating Michael and Dean to see if it would make Harry notice me.

**Patronus Form:**

A phoenix—upon consideration, I've deduced that it probably has something to do with my so-called fiery personality.

**Favorite Spell:**

The Bat-Bogey Hex

**Best Friend:**

Hermione Granger—I don't really hang out with Ron or Harry that much

**Worst Enemy:**

Pretty much any Slytherin, seeing as they all seem to talk badly about me/ my family.

**Favorite Class at Hogwarts:**

Charms

**Blood Status:**

Pureblood

**Wand:**

Ivy and dragon heartstring, 9 3/4 inches.

**Crush—if any:**

Harry Potter--trust me, he likes me...he just doesn't know it yet.

**Favorite Hogwarts Professor:**

Hagrid—he's always been very nice to me, and doesn't give much homework.

**Favorite Magical Creature:**

Pigmy Puff—I love Arnold; he's so sweet!

**Favorite thing about yourself:**

My Weasley-red hair

**Least favorite thing about yourself:**

The fact that I'm almost always overshadowed by one of my thousands of brothers.

**Any nicknames?**

Harry calls me Gin, and my family sometimes calls me "Gin-Gin."

**Pet Peeves:**

Being called Gin-Gin in public.

**Favorite Magical Object:**

I dunno...my broomstick, I guess.

**Favorite Quote:**

_"We'll have your body as proof for the next idiot who didn't believe us..."_


	11. Molly Weasley

**Molly Weasley**

**Name: **Molly Weasley

**House at Hogwarts:**

Gryffindor

**Boggart:**

Somebody whom I love being hurt.

**Biggest Secret:**

I have never been prouder of any of my sons than when I heard how Fred and George got back at Umbridge in their fifth year right before they took off—but I'll never tell them that!

**Patronus Form:**

A dragon—mess with my eggs, and die.

**Favorite Spell:**

Either _Finite _or the Vanishing Charm—Godric knows how many times I've used them to end Fred and George's "experiments."

**Best Friend: **

I get along well with most everyone, if they're on the right side. So really, anybody in the Order.

**Worst Enemy:**

Voldemort and the Death Eaters—they've killed too many of my friends—not to mention how many times they've tried to kill my family, Harry and Hermione!

**Favorite Class at Hogwarts:**

I've always liked Charms.

**Blood Status:**

Pureblood, but some of the greatest witches and wizards I know were Muggle-Born—take Hermione for example!

**Wand:**

Walnut, phoenix feather, 13 inches.

**Crush—if applies:**

I'm married, the only man for me is Arthur Weasley.

**Favorite Magical Creature:**

I've always loved nifflers.

**Favorite Thing About Yourself:**

My big family.

**Least favorite thing about yourself:**

I tend to be too overprotective.

**Any nicknames?**

The only one I can think of is Mollywobbles.

**Pet Peeves:**

When my kids keep secrets from me—really, I'm here to help!

**Favorite Magical Object:**

My wand.

**Favorite Quote:**

"_NOT MY DAUGHTER, YOU BITCH!"_

**Feedback would be great!**

**Also, I have a question for all of you: What do you think Arthur Weasley's boggart is?**


	12. Arthur Weasley

**Arthur Weasley**

**Author's Note: Thank you very much to miss sophie potter, gryffindorpride1007, Frex, and AllMightyPen for adding me to Story/Author Alert/ Favorite Author, and a HUGE thanks to AllMightyPen for reviewing EVERY SINGLE CHAPTER! You rock!**

**Name:** Arthur Weasley

**House at Hogwarts: **

Not surprisingly, I was in Gryffindor, like the rest of the Weasleys.

**Boggart: **

Clowns

**Biggest Secret:**

I can never tell Harry how hard it is for me to not call him "son."

**Patronus Form: **

Weasel

**Favorite Spell:**

_Lumos._

**Best Friend:**

So many of my friends were killed, all I really have left are my family and the Order.

**Worst Enemy:**

Lucius Malfoy—I can never, ever forgive him for slipping Ginny that cursed diary—it almost killed her!

**Favorite Class at Hogwarts:**

Muggle Studies

**Blood Status:**

Blood Traitor—and proud of it.

**Wand:**

Birch, unicorn hair, thirteen-and-one-quarter inches.

**Crush—if any:**

My wife, Molly Weasley.

**Favorite Hogwarts Professor:**

McGonagall, she was always my favorite.

**Favorite Magical Creature:**

I quite liked Ron's puffskein, but then, of course, Fred used it for bludger practice.

**Favorite Thing About Yourself: **

My Weasley-red hair—every Weasley's pride and joy.

**Least favorite thing about yourself:**

The fact that I am constantly surrounded by Death Eaters at work.

**Any nicknames?**

No, not that I can think of.

**Pet Peeve:**

Nobody I ask ever answers my question: How do airplanes stay up? How hard is it to just answer me?

**Favorite Magical Object:**

I was rather fond of our flying Ford Anglia. But then, of course, it decided to run wild in the Forbidden Forest.

**Favorite Quote:**

"_Never trust anything that can think for itself if you can't see where it keeps its brain."_

**Feedback is always welcome!**


	13. Percy Weasley

**Percy Weasley**

**A/N: Please forgive me if this chapter doesn't seem to fit Percy's personality, I've never really liked Percy, and so I never paid close attention to his personality, other than the obvious fact that he's a pompous Ministry-loving know-it-all.**

**Name: **Percy Weasley

**House at Hogwarts:**

Gryffindor

**Boggart: **

Being fired from the Ministry—I love my job!

**Biggest Secret:**

I sometimes miss my family, but they were just holding me back!

**Patronus Form:**

Peacock

**Favorite Spell:**

_Alohamora!_

**Best Friend:**

Oh, that's easy, its, erm…..that's strange, I can't seem to think of anybody.

**Worst Enemy:**

I don't really have any enemies—I highly doubt I will ever hate my family enough to become enemies!

**Favorite Class at Hogwarts:**

History of Magic

**Blood Status:**

Pureblood

**Wand:**

My wand is made out of reed, it is ten and three-quarter inches long, and has a pheonix feather core.

**Crush, if any:**

I still love Penelope Clearwater.

**Favorite Hogwarts Professor:**

Professor Binns

**Favorite Magical Creature:**

I know they're not really considered magical, but I've always loved owls.

**Favorite Thing About Yourself:**

My job.

**Least Favorite Thing About Yourself:**

What's not to like? I'm perfect!

**Any Nicknames?**

Perce, Weatherby, Percy the Prefect, Big Head Boy

**Pet Peeve:**

Incompetence.

**Favorite Magical Object:**

It's narrowed down between my Prefect badge, my Head Boy badge, and the Ministry of Magic.

**Favorite Quote:**

_"I shudder to think what the state of my in-tray would be if I was away from work for five days."_


	14. Voldy

Crazy V

**Lord Voldemort**

**Name: **Lord Voldemort

**House at Hogwarts:**

Slytherin, obviously.

**Boggart:**

My own dead body.

**Biggest Secret:**

I have six Horcruxes, that's why nobody's been able to kill me.

**Patronus Form:**

I do not have one, as I am incapable of happy thought.

**Favorite Spell:**

_Avada Kedavra! _Ah, good times!

**Best Friend:**

I don't need friends.

**Worst Enemy:**

Harry Potter

**Favorite Class at Hogwarts:**

Potions.

**Blood Status:**

Half-Blood.

**Wand:**

The wand I bought from Ollivander--yew, pheonix feather core, thirteen and a half inches long.

The Elder Wand, which is, obviously, made of elder, with a single Thestral tail hair core.

**Crush—if any:**

I don't love.

**Favorite Hogwarts Professor:**

Slughorn, he always seemed to think highly of me.

**Favorite Magical Creature:**

Basilisk.

**Favorite Thing About Yourself:**

The fact that I am feared by just about everyone in Europe.

**Least Favorite Thing About Yourself:**

It is pretty much impossible for me to get a good tan!

**Any nicknames?**

Dark Lord, My Lord, He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, You-Know-Who, Heir of Slytherin, Voldy, Tommy, and my personal favorite, Crazy V.

**Pet Peeve:**

People.

**Favorite Magical Object:**

My Horcruxes.

**Favorite Quote:**

"_Wormtail, I need somebody with brains, somebody whose loyalty has never wavered, and you, unfortunately, fulfill neither requirement."_


	15. Bellatrix Lestrange

**Bellatrix Lestrange**

**Author's Note: Sorry it took me so long to post this chapter! What happened was that we have 2 computers in our apartment, one of which doesn't have internet access anymore, for some reason. And the other one is my dad's laptop, and as it's the only one with Internet, somebody's constantly on it! That will most likely be the reason any other chapters I write for any story is ever delayed. Also, I struggled a lot with this chapter, and I seem to be doing that a lot lately, so constructive criticism is also welcome!**

**Name:** Bellatrix Lestrange

**House at Hogwarts:**

Slytherin, of course! Where else would I have gone, Hufflepuff?!

**Boggart: **The Dark Lord angry by my doing.

**Biggest Secret: **I—unfortunately—am related to a Squib, and nobody knows—they've been crossed off the family tree, and I obviously don't go parading the information around.

**Patronus Form:**

Acromantula—we both enjoy playing with our food before eating it, if you know what I mean.

**Favorite Spell:**

_Crucio—_It's not just fun, it's also incredibly effective, and gets information 98 of the time (the other 2 is when they are either extremely resistant, or the torturing was for fun rather than an actual purpose.)

**Best Friend:**

My sister, Narcissa.

**Worst Enemy:**

Any Mudblood or Blood Traitor and every Mudblood or Blood Traitor—oh, and Potter, of course.

**Favorite Class at Hogwarts:**

Potions—ah, the dungeons! So many fond memories!

**Blood Status:**

How dare you! As pure as blood comes!

**Crush—if any:**

Well, Rodolphus looked good at the time, but the Dark Lord is _SO_ much more evil!

**Favorite Hogwarts Professor:**

Slughorn—not only was he in Slytherin, but he was so gullible, and so good to me and my master.

**Favorite Magical Creature:**

Even though I treat them like filth (they are servants, after all!), I'd say that the most _useful_ magical creature would have to be house-elf—I just like things that cater to me.

**Favorite Thing About Myself:**

My blood status.

**Least Favorite Thing About Myself:**

The dead look in my now-sunken eyes.

**Any nicknames:**

Bella.

**Pet peeves:**

Mudbloods and Blood Traitors.

**Favorite Magical Object:**

My wand--I've tortured countless people with it--AH! Good times!

**Favorite Quote:**

"_You need to _mean _them, Potter!"_


	16. Draco Malfoy

Draco Malfoy

**Draco Malfoy**

**A/N: Incredibly sorry it took so long for me to update, but, to be honest, I have ADHD (and the forgetfulness is pretty bad) and I pretty much got distracted by something else--it seems to happen a lot! But I would like to thank Tracker-3 for all the help with deciding on the contents of this chapter! This chapter is dedicated to you!**

**Name: **Draco Malfoy (known by some (mainly me) as "The Best of The Best.")

**House at Hogwarts:**

Slytherin—duh!

**Boggart: **

Being turned into a ferret—AGAIN!

**Biggest Secret:**

I once had a crush on a Ravenclaw Mudblood—and then I remembered she was a Mudblood.

**Patronus Form:**

A jarvey—we keep the insults short and sweet—at least when Potter and Co. are involved.

**Favorite Spell:**

_Serpensortia._

**Best Friend:**

Crabbe and Goyle

**Worst Enemy:**

Potty and the Space Cadets.

**Favorite Class at Hogwarts:**

Potter Bashing 101—otherwise known as Potions with Snape.

**Blood Status:**

Pure and beautiful.

**Crush—if any:**

Pansy Parkinson

**Favorite Hogwarts Professor:**

Professor Snape, obviously!

**Favorite Magical Creature:**

GAH! Are you so dumb that you must ask this question twice? I already told you, you stupid survey—it's a JARVEY! And just know that I can light you on fire if I feel like it. Oh. My. Godric! I am actually threatening a piece of paper!

**Favorite Thing About Yourself:**

My hair.

**Least Favorite Thing About Yourself:**

The fact that I am related to Aunt Bellabitch—I mean, Bellatrix.

**Any nicknames:**

Potty and the Space Cadets can give you loads.

**Pet Peeves:**

Being overshadowed by that Mudblood Granger.

**Favorite Magical Object:**

Um, I dunno... My wand I guess?

**Favorite Quote:**

"Weasley Is Our King" (I wrote the _entire _song!)


	17. Tonks

Tonks

**Tonks**

**A/N: Okay, sorry for the delay, but I kind of struggled with this chapter. Thank god for Google, because otherwise, I'd never have figured out some of these answers! By the way, I came up with a new question, so I am gonna go back and edit all the other chapters, so for those of you with this on story alert, that's why it's shown as being sent in again.**

**Name:** Tonks—just Tonks.

**House at Hogwarts:**

I was in Hufflepuff.

**Boggart:**

The death of somebody I love.

**Biggest Secret:**

I sometimes wonder why I love Remus; he's such an arrogant, noble git!

**Patronus Form:**

It's a great, shaggy werewolf.

**Favorite Spell:**

_Impedimenta—_it's so much fun putting obstacles in front of other people—it makes me seem less clumsy!

**Best Friend:**

I get along great with pretty much anyone, but my best friends would have to be Hermione, Ginny, and Molly.

**Worst Enemy:**

Bellatrix Lestrange—she just gives me a bad vibe, family or not….Wait, why do I care if she's family? My family disowned me, I hate the lot of them…well, except Sirius, of course.

**Favorite Class at Hogwarts:**

I always loved Defense Against the Dark Arts—that may explain why I became an Auror.

**Blood Status:**

I'm a Half-blood, and damn proud of it!

**Wand:**

Ivy and pheonix feather core, twelve inches.

**Favorite Hogwarts Professor:**

Well, he never actually taught _me,_ but I just _LOVE_ Professor Lupin! **; )** Seriously, though, my favorite professor that actually taught me would definitely have to be McGonagall—very tough, that one!

**Favorite Magical Creature:**

Werewolves, and I resent the "creature" bit—they're every bit as human as the rest of us!

**Favorite Thing About Yourself:**

My metamorphmagili—erm…. My ability to metamorph—erm…. UGH! Merlin's pants! I'm a metamorphmagus, okay?!

**Least Favorite Thing About Yourself:**

That, according to Remus, I'm "too young." UGH! That stupid, noble git!

**Any nicknames?**

I'm Dora to Mum and Dad, and Tonks to everybody else who, to quote Dumbledore, "does not wish to die a most painful death."

**Pet Peeve:**

Being called Nymphadora. Did Mum not realize the amount of damage that would be inflicted on me by naming me that?!

**Favorite Magical Object:**

Let's see…. It's down between broomsticks (the good ones, mind you!) and anything Fred and George create—those two are hilarious!

**Favorite Quote:**

"_I was never a prefect myself. My Head of House said I lacked certain necessary qualities, like the ability to behave myself."_

**Very brief A/N: Okay, just to clarify, I used the above quote instead of my first thought, _'DON'T CALL ME NYMPHADORA!'_ because it is, after all, Tonks's "favorite quote," and I figured that she's said it so much that she'd find it annoying to say it, so I went with my other favorite Tonk's quote. **

**Also, I am pleased to announce that this is my longest chapter yet! Hooray!**

**Also, I now have two new polls on my profile regarding this fic, so go and vote or I'll sic my pigmy puff on you!**

**And finally...**

**R-E-V-I-E-W! **


	18. Luna Lovegood

Luna Lovegood

**Luna Lovegood**

**A/N: Okay, I am extremely sorry for the huge delay in this fic. I was struggling a lot on some of these chapters, and I only just managed to finish them, thanks to the help of Sister to the Dark Lord! Hmm…you know what might help me update faster? Some reviews! (hint, hint) Okay, subtlety isn't my style. I'll try threatening! If you read my story and don't leave a review (I'll know if you don't, I have some Seer blood in me.), I will be forced to sic my army of carnivorous nargles on you. And when that doesn't work, I'll try bribery. If you guys can come up with ten more reviews by Friday, I will upload the Fred and George chapter the very next day. But I guess if you can't come up with those reviews, I can always wait until you do to upload any more. Which kind of sucks, because I'm almost done with the Lucius Malfoy chapter, not to mention the Lockhart chapter…  
**

**Name: **Luna Lovegood

**House at Hogwarts: **

Ravenclaw—_"Wit beyond measure is man's greatest treasure."_

**Boggart:**

My friends and family dead.

**Biggest Secret:**

I actually am affected by my schoolmates' teasing--it hurts a lot.

**Patronus Form:**

My Patronus is a hare.

**Favorite Spell:**

I like the flashing paint charm. Hermione taught it to me, and it's rather difficult, but I like the effect.

**Best Friend:**

Well, I'm friends with Harry, Ron, Neville, Ginny and Hermione, though Hermione is rather closed-minded at times. But I'd have to say that Ginny is my best friend—she's the closest out of them, she stands up for me, and she's a great listener.

**Worst Enemy:**

Bellatrix Lestrange—you realize that she has now cost two of my friends their parents? Well, technically, Stubby Boardman—I mean Sirius Black, wasn't really Harry's father, but he was the closest thing Harry had to a dad. And I know from experience what it's like to lose a parent—it's horrible.

**Favorite Class at Hogwarts:**

Well, if it was considered a class, I'd say the DA, but my favorite class at Hogwarts would have to be Charms.

**Blood Status:**

Half-blood, and proud of it!

**Wand:**

Poplar and unicorn hair, eleven and a half inches. I like to tuck it behind my ear for safekeeping.

**Crush—if any:**

I don't fancy anyone right now.

**Favorite Hogwarts Professor:**

Well, Flitwick is very nice—plus, I like his squeaky voice—but I also really like Professor Trelawney. Not that I believe that she actually is a Seer, but she really is a great listener—and she believes wholeheartedly in what my daddy writes in the Quibbler.

**Favorite Magical Creature:**

It's a tie between the Crumple-horned Snorkack and the Blibbering Humdinger.

**Favorite Thing About Yourself:**

My straggly, dirty-blonde hair—I got it from my mum, and I keep it waist-length because that's how she always wore it.

**Least Favorite Thing About Yourself:**

Nobody takes me seriously.

**Any nicknames?**

Loony Lovegood

**Pet peeves:**

Wrackspurts—honestly, they're just annoying!

**Favorite Magical Object:**

My Gryffindor lion hat.

**Favorite Quote:**

"You're just as sane as I am."

* * *

**A/N: Remember: I will not update until I get some reviews! Now R-E-V-I-E-W!**


	19. Dobby

**A/N: Once again, I am SO sorry about the huge delay in updates! I hope you can forgive me! This chapter was not of my own creation (I tweaked it a little, though), it was generously donated by HollyRosalie, whom I dedicate this chapter to. Without further ado, here is chapter 19!**

* * *

**Dobby**

**Name: **Dobby the House-elf

**House: **-squeaks- Dobby is a house-elf! Dobby is not having the right to hold a wand!

**Boggart: **Harry Potter dying through Dobby's misdoing.

**Biggest secret: **Dobby is thinking that Winky is adorable. -gasp- ARGH! It is not erasing! NO!

**Patronus: **Dobby is not having a wand!

**Favorite Spell: **See above

**Best Friend: **Harry Potter, and Winky!

**Worst Enemy: **Master Malfoy. AH! _BAD DOBBY! BAD DOBBY!_

**Favorite Class at Hogwarts: **Dobby is not learning magic! Dobby _does_ love working in the kitchens, though!

**Blood Status:** Dobby is the son of Tiddles and Binky!

**Wand: **_DOBBY IS NOT A WAND-HOLDER!_

**Crush--if any: **My adorable Winky!

**Favorite Hogwarts Professor: **Flitwick! He compliments my tie! Also, his voice reminds Dobby of-- Dobby!

**Favorite Magical Creature:** A house-elf!

**Favorite Thing About Myself:** My cooking skills, and fashion sense!

**Least Favorite Thing About Myself:** My disrespect towards the Malfoys--Winky doesn't like it!

**Nicknames: **Dob

**Pet Peeves: **Matching socks

**Favorite Magical Object: **The sparkly and the shreaking socks Harry Potter bought for Dobby!

**Favorite Quote: **_"BAD DOBBY!"_ **Quick A/N: I'll try to continue this story, but I need help! Send me ideas, and I will most likely use them! (You'll get credit, don't worry!)**

* * *

**Love Always,**

**MC Foofoo**


	20. Gred and Forge

**I'm not even going to bother with an excuse this time. I pretty much forgot, again, about this thing. So it turns out that I am officially out of ideas. I will continue the story though, seeing as I have nothing else to do. But if anybody has any character suggestions, please, put it in a review or PM! **

**Unfortunately, my lack of planning/organization has forced me to write this survey completely off the top of my head, so if it seems pretty suckish, I'm sorry!**

**BTW, this is a joint character survey, so Fred's answers will be in normal font, George's are italicized. I guess I'll use bold for shared answers.**

**Name:**

Fred Weasley

_George Weasley_

**House:**

**Gryffindor**

**Boggart:**

**Mum when she's angry.**

**Biggest Secret:**

I sometimes feel guilty about what we put Mum through.

_Percy's not _that _bad._

**Patronus Form:**

Chimpanzee

_Giraffe—haha, mine's WAY better than Fred's!_

**Favorite Spell:**

I like anything that can be used in a good prank.

_Personally, my favorite is that jinx Harry showed us that sticks your tongue to the roof of your mouth._

**Best Friend:**

Other than each other—

_--it would be Lee Jordan._

**Worst Enemy:**

Basically anyone having anything to do with the Ministry.

_Especially Umbitch._

**Favorite Class At Hogwarts:**

**Defense Against the Dark Arts**

**Blood Status:**

**Blood Traitors and proud!**

**Wand:**

Cyprus, dragon heartstring, 11 ¾ inches.

_Mine's 12 inches, with unicorn hair, and somehow Ollivander made it out of acorns._

**Crush, if any:**

Alicia Spinnet

_Angelina Johnson, which is kind of weird, seeing as Fred dated her first._

**Favorite Hogwarts Professor:**

McGonagall. She actually likes us—

­_--she just pretends not to._

**Favorite Magical Creature:**

Nifflers.

_Pygmy Puffs._

**Favorite thing about yourself:**

My sense of humor.

_My incredible good looks._

**Least favorite thing about yourself:**

The fact that we are ALWAYS blamed for any mischief.

_Even if we did cause it, it would be a nice change if Ginny or someone was blamed._

**Nicknames:**

Gred

_Forge, Your Holeyness_

**Pet peeves:**

Being mistaken for George.

_And vice versa._

**Favorite Magical Object:**

Skiving Snackboxes.

_I like the Extendable Ears, and the Portable Swamp._

**Favorite Quote:**

"With the whole wide world of ear-related humor before you, you go for _holey?"_

"_Harry's nipping off to the Chamber of Secrets for a cup of tea with his fanged servant."_


	21. AN

**I am so incredibly sorry. I'm suffering writers block. Long story short, I need characters. So if anybody has any characters that they want "surveyed" put it in a review or a PM and I'll see what I can do. **

**I also have decided that I am going to go back and revise some chapters. So, keep a look out for that.**

**One more thing: if anybody has any suggestions for questions that apply to any character, send it my way and I'll try to work it in there!**


End file.
